Within the prior art, the manner in which voice communication over data networks is diagnosed for problems, such as packet loss, jitter, reordering, etc., is to utilize diagnostic and monitoring tools particularly designed to diagnose network problems. Such tools are well known in analysis data transmission such as VoIP transmission. However, with the penetration of VoIP transmission into the telecommunication infrastructure it is not uncommon to only have one portion of the total telecommunication path actually being transported over a VoIP subpath. The problem that arises is that it is difficult to determine whether the problem is in the digital transmission or the problem is within the analog or digital circuit switching equipment. In addition, the person needing to make this determination may not have the necessary skills to utilize the more complex network monitoring tools or have the necessary tools. Rather, this individual needs only to identify whether it is a digital transmission problem or some other type of problem. Another situation arises where the equipment may not be available, as when the problem is occurring on an IP switching system at a customer's location. The customer needs to know whether it is their IP switching equipment that is failing or, for example, an analog or digital trunk to a circuit switching office of the public telephone network.